Painful Rising
by dark and light heart
Summary: Dark past, pain and too many secrets what will happen when Cloud is reunited with his love from the past only time will tell either life or death. CxL CxR LxS
1. Take over

Painful Rising

Chapter one: Take over

"Ohhh Cloud...harder." Leon moaned in between breaths. Cloud did as Leon asked and fucked harder.  
Leon moaned even more as Cloud went deeper usually Leon is dominate but he let Cloud be dominate tonight because he asked and what they planned on doing was dangerous the next day. Cloud thrusted into Leon even faster and harder going as deep as he could.

"Ummm baby I'm gonna cum." Cloud whispered to Leon and they both came at the same time.

"Oh Cloud now I know why you always wanna fuck it felt great."

"Yea once you get past the pain it's nothing but pure pleasure." Cloud said pulling out a cigerette and lighting it.

"Cloud I wish you wouldn't smoke."

"Yea well if wishes could happen..."

"Cloud what's wrong?"

"Nothing just stress and my past."

"I can help if you tell me what happened."

"No you can't...no one can that is why were taking over midgar and overthrowing president Shinra.  
I wanna save the summoners from protecting him in war I mean look at Lenne and Yuna one day they might die protecting the president in war."

"Yea and I love Lenne...my sister Lenne has always been there for me."

"I know Leon that's why were doing this."

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Cloud."

They kissed eachother and fell asleep in eachothers arms. The next day they had a big plan going on it involved treason. Cloud and Leon went to their friends Sephiroth and Axel.

"Axel! Sephiroth! Let's go we have a mission."

"Ok, Ok were coming." Cloud could hear Sephiroth yelling.

"We all know the plan? If any sommoners attempt to stop you stun them with a simple thunder attack.  
are target is the president and vice president then we take complete control and ban the use of summoners as war fare."

Cloud gave the orders and the four left to do their mission they entered the building and killed a few gaurds but nothing that would alert the building. Sephiroth and Axel went down a seprate corridor to meet up in the main office Cloud went in the office immeditly killing the vice president.

"Cloud what are you doin you are my best soldier."

"Consider this my resignation from the army and the stop of all summoner action in war."

"What?"

"Yea you heard me plus I think I will be a better ruler any way."

The president got on his knees and Cloud executed him. Cloud saw a summoner and aimed his gun and was about to shoot when Leon stopped him. Cloud punched him and fired at the sommoner but the gurdian of this summoner came in and blocked the shots. The summoner and his gurdian who looked just like the brown haired summoner got away.

"Damn I thought I could kill him this wasn't in my vision well what ever as for you Leon you betrayed me."

"You said no one kills a summoner so I stopped you from doing so."

"And what do you mean vision."

"Sorry I must erase your memory from the point of the execution of Rufus Shinra."

"Memoria stealio." Leon forgot what he saw and stopped and even the summoner who he tought was beautiful was forgoten except the summoners beauty and angeliceness stored that part in his brain but he needed something to shock it back so he could remeber.

"Leon you ok?" Cloud asked

"Uhhhhhhh...yea but what happened I blacked out?"

"A summoner attacked you but don't worry." Cloud kissed him and Leon saw a flash of saphire eyes in his mind\  
but thought nothing of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok i know confusing but it's ment to be so don't worry plz reveiw 


	2. Joing the rebelion

Painful Rising

Chapter 2:Joining of the revelution (Normal pov)

After taking out the president Cloud and Leon called an assembly of the people and people in Zanarkand and Destiny Islands would see this on t.v. Once the people were there and the camera's ready Cloud began to talk.

"Hello people of Midgar,Destiny Islands and Zanarkand we make up the major cities in this world but I felt the president was unfit for this city so I over threw him from the seat of power. I Cloud Strife am now the president of this city and as the largest city if you have a problem with the way this city is run then you will meet the strength of my army."

Leon stood there listening to him wishing he wasn't so cruel about it until he saw a flash of saphire that wasn't Clouds, no these eye's were unlike Clouds they had hope and fear yet they still had determination and love in them and a slight jolt went to Leon's brain making him remeber something a little. ( Cloud aimed at the summoner and fired and the shot was deflected by someone who looked like the summoner)

"Wha...what was that...I don't know but it couldn't have been anything I don't remeber seeing this scene befor besides Cloud would never kill a summoner." Leon said in a whisper.

Cloud finished his speech and went inside the office and Leon followed. When they got in there Cloud took a seat and Sephiroth and Axel stood by Cloud on both sides

"Leon is something wrong?"

"No just a headache."

"Ok well take a rest babe you've earned it."

"Thanks Cloud."

Leon went into the next room and layed down and fell asleep.

(Cloud pov)

"Sephiroth, axel stay on him he simpathises with the summoners and if the memory spell wears off he could try and stop me."

"I thought the memory spell can't be removed."

Normaly it can't Sephiroth but if something should shock it back into his brain then he will remeber and were screwed."

"Actually I want Axel to watch him, he doesn't trust you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth laughed and Axel went into the room where Leon was.

(Normal pov)

Leon awoke to emerald eyes looking at him.

"Axel what the hell, why are you watching me?"

"I was bord thought I might watch something as hot as you."

"What ever Axel."

"Ya know Leon you should get some rest your going to need it tommorrow we have lots of work in Zanarkand."

"Why that's just the home of the summoners and gurdians."

"I know we have some diplamtic issues with them."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Leon."

"Good night Axel."

The next day Cloud,Axel,and Leon went to Zanarkand but what Leon didn't know is that Sephiroth was taking a legion of Cloud's best into Zanarkand to kill all the summoners. They arrived and went into the temple were the head summoner was. Cloud told Leon to wait outside and he did but he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Hello Madom Yunalesca."

"Hello Cloud."

"What brings you here?"

"This city actually."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Right now every cannon in Midgar directed at this place, now unless all your summoners give up there summons to me I will fire on this place."

"You can't do that."

Cloud pulls out his walkie talky and says into it...

"Sephiroth kill and take all the head summoners including Lenne and Yuna into the temple court yard."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure their alive I want the head summoners to see the cannon fire before they die."

"Yes sir."

"Wait! they will, just don't please."

"Hm to bad."

(Leon pov)

I was listening in on their conversation and was horrified about what Cloud was saying. I was about to walk in when a summoner walks into the room I am in.

"Don't go in there or else Cloud will kill you."

"Who are you? You look familer."

"He must have erased your memory, I am the summoner you saved a couple days ago."

"I remeber,those eyes, I could never forget."

"My name is Sora."

"I'm Leon or atleast that's what I go by now my real name is Squall."

"Wait Sora do you know a summoner named Lenne?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"She is with alot of summoners in hiding."

"Is she away from here?"

"Yes."

"Good because she is my sister."

"We need to save Yunalesca."

"Ok let's go"  
(Normal pov)

Leon and Sora ran into the room where Cloud was and Knocked out Axel. and Sora's Guardian Roxas grabbed her and ran out of the room.

"Leon how could you?"

"Cloud this is wrong."

Time to die."

"Cloud pulled out his sword(The sword would normally be his buster blade but I like kadaj's from final fantasy advent children more.) and attacked Leon. The two clashed blades and dodged attacks. Cloud pinned Leon and was about to kill him when Sora summoned Yojimbo and he attacked Cloud Cloud had to fight off Yojimbo and Sora and Leon ran out to the temple entrance.

"Thank you Sora."

"I have to summon Valefor, Yojimbo has been defeated and we have to escape and I have no dimmension materia."

"Roxas is gone he had the only demmension materia,it was forrbidon and destroyed long ago and only three remain Roxas has one and Cloud has one and as for the other it is locked away."

Cloud found them as Sora summoned the aeon and ordered Sephiroth to fire. Cloud used his materia to get Axel and teleport back to Midgar and Leon and Sora got away on Valefor, unfortunatly the summoners in Zanarkand were killed by the blasts from the cannons.

(Leon pov)

We made it to Twylight town and went to the summoner sancutary. I found Lenne and Yuna. Then Sora asked me to join the rebelion against Cloud and kill him.

"Of course, after all he wanted to kill my sister and...you." Sora blushed

"Yeah but there is something you need to know about Cloud..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oooooooo cliffy plz review 


End file.
